Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Fiera2511
Summary: Das Leben ist nicht immer so einfach, wie wir es gerne hätten und das weiß Jasper nur zu gut.er spielt ein Spiel in dem er nur verlieren kann...  all human
1. Chapter 1

Blonde, wirre Locken, smaragdgrüne Augen und knappe 1,85 groß.

Das war Jasper Whitlock.

Er war 18 Jahre alt und nicht gerade das, was man einen normalen Teenager nannte.

Seine Familie bestand nur noch aus seinem Vater, dem er aber bestmöglich aus dem Weg ging.

Sie waren vor 4 Jahren aus ihrer Heimat, Texas, in die Kleinstadt Forks gezogen.

Er war nicht wirklich dafür bekannt sich gut mit anderen zu verstehen,besonders nicht, wenn sie bemerkten, was bei ihm abging.

Seine Mum war vor nicht ganz 5 Jahren gestorben und sein Dad hatte den Tod seiner Frau niemals überwunden.

Er begann sich zu betrinken und Jasper immer schlechter zu behandeln.

Der zu dem Zeitpunkt 13 jährige Junge wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

Er wandte sich immer mehr von seinem Vater ab, ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran.

Jetzt war er zu jemandem geworden, wo niemand wissen konnte, ob er nicht auch einfach töten würde.

Jasper stand vor dem Spiegel und seufzte schwer.

Seine grünen Augen sahen ihn ausdruckslos an.

Er wusste, dass ihn viele für kalt hielten aber wie sollte er nicht?

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, nahm er seine Tasche und verließ das Haus.

Er hatte wie immer noch massig Zeit, aber er wollte nicht länger zu Hause bleiben, als zwingend notwendig.

Seufzend ging Jasper die weiten Straßen entlang, mit dem Schulgebäude als Ziel.

Er hätte auch das Auto nehmen können, aber das wollte er nicht.

Vor der Schule wartete bereits ein guter Bekannter von Jasper auf ihn.

Sein Name war Edward und er war eine Jahr jünger als er, außerdem etwa einen Kopf kleiner und hatte heller grüne Augen, als er.

„Morgen.", grummelte Edward, als Jasper nah genug angekommen war.

„Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte Jasper ihn erstaunt und sah sich neugierig um.

„Heute kommt Emmetts kleine Schwester an, schon vergessen? Er will doch, dass wir die Kleine begrüßen. Bella und Rose gehen mir schon echt auf die Nerven.", erklärte er und vergrub seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans.

„Na super noch so eine Zicke.", grummelte Jasper schlecht gelaunt.

Er hasste diese Modetussis, die nichts anderes, als ihr Aussehen im Kopf hatten.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ja auch nicht. Aber kann es sein, dass du schon wieder aus dem Bett gefallen bist, bei deiner Laune?", fragte Ed skeptisch dreinblickend.

„Ach halt die Klappe.", grummelte Jasper und sah ihn böse an, was Edward aber völlig kalt ließ.

Er kannte Jasper schon zu lange, als dass er ihm den „bösen Blick" abgenommen hätte

„Also nicht das Bett. Okay.", gab Edward nach und verdrehte leicht die Augen.

Jasper würde nur wieder auf kalt schalten, wenn er weiter fragen würde.

Sie schwiegen beide eine ganze Weile.

Beide hatten sie ihre Hände tief in den Jeanstaschen vergraben.

„Da kommen sie ja auch endlich.", meinte Edward, als er das Auto seiner Freundin erblickte.

Bella hatte Rosalie abgeholt, hatte aber wohl etwas warten müssen, da Rose sich erst noch zurecht machen musste.

Bella war etwas kleiner als Edward mit schokobraunen Augen und langem mahagonifarbenem Haar.

Rosalie hingegen war eine typische Schönheit.

Blaue Augen, lange blonde Haare und jede Kurve da, wo sie sein sollte.

Kein Wunder, dass Emmett so auf Rosalie stand.

„Entschuldigung, Rose hat ein wenig länger gebraucht.", murmelte Bella als Entschuldigung.

Sie fühlte sich nie wirklich wohl, wenn Jasper in der Nähe war.

Er kam ihr zu kühl und berechnend vor.

Außerdem gab es zu viele Gerüchte über ihn, die sie erschreckten.

Rosalie hingegen behandelte Jasper ebenso, wie sie auch Edward behandelte.

Es hatte zwar gedauert, aber mittlerweile verstanden sich Jazz und Rose ziemlich gut, soweit es bei zwei Sturköpfen wie ihnen eben möglich war.

„Und wo hast du deinen Kerl gelassen, Rose?", fragte Jasper immer noch nicht besser gelaunt.

„Bei seiner Schwester. Verrücktes Ding, sag ich dir. Ich glaube, sie wird hier einiges auf den Kopf stellen. Aber sag mal, hat dich dein Kissen verprügelt, oder warum bist du scheiße drauf?", war Rose Gegenfrage und der darauffolgende wirklich böse Blick wurde von ihr nur genervt erwidert.

„Also?"

„Nein, nicht das Kissen und nicht das Bett.", grummelte er als Antwort und sah seufzend zur Straße.

Bella hatte in der Zeit ihren Edward begrüßt und sah immer wieder nervös zu Jasper.

Nur vor der Schule war er häufig bei ihnen.

Während der Schulzeit hielt er sich meistens fern, außer Edward zog ihn mal wieder mit sich.

Oder Rose hatte genug davon ihn dauernd so abwesend zu sehen.

Die beiden achteten darauf, dass er nicht völlig abrutschte.

„Dann nehm ich an, deine Decke hat versucht dich zu ersticken.", gab Rose spitz zurück und um Jaspers Mundwinkel zuckte es leicht.

„Nein, es war der große Plüschbär der dir heute auch die Haare gemacht hat.", gab er spöttelnd zurück und beide fingen an zu grinsen.

Sie verhielten sich manchmal wirklich, wie Bruder und Schwester.

„Ich wusste doch, dass das nicht meine Bürste gewesen sein kann.", gab sie halb ertappt, halb belustigt von sich.

Sie wirkte immer wie die Unnahbare, und doch war sie eigentlich leicht zu handhaben, wenn man sie erst kannte.

Dann endlich hörten die Vier einen weiteren Motor und ein allzu bekanntes Lachen.

„Mensch, Krümmel, stell dich nicht so an.", lachte Emmett, als er gerade aus dem Auto stieg.

„DU bist verrückt! Warum schleppst du mich so früh zur Schule? Wir haben noch fast eine Stunde Zeit!", hörten sie eine weibliche Stimme meckern.

Emmett war ein bulliger Kerl und noch etwas größer als Jasper.

Wenn man ihn nicht kannte, hätte man Angst vor ihm, aber er war ein wahrer Knuddelbär.

Seine kurzen schwarzen Haare und seine hellblauen Augen, die immer belustigt schienen, sowie sein Dauerlächeln, was schon mehr als Grinsen zu deuten war, machten ihn erst wirklich zu dem, der er war.

Rose sprang ihrem Emmett schon fast in die Arme und drückte ihm einen langen Kuss auf, was er grinsend erwiderte.

Als sie sich nach gefühlten Stunden endlich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, drehte Emmett sich wieder zu dem Auto und rief nochmal seine Schwester.

„Wenn du da nicht freiwillig rauskommst, hole ich dich!", drohte er ernst und tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür des Autos auf der Beifahrerseite endlich.

„Du bist doof.", grummelte sie nur und stieg dann elegant aus.

Zum Vorschein kam eine junge Frau, die vielleicht 1, 60 Meter groß war.

Sie hatte ebenso schwarze Haare, wie Emmett, die stachelig von ihrem Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und ihre eisblauen Augen sahen ihren Bruder schmollend an.

Dennoch hatte sie ein belustigtes Glitzern in ihnen.

Sie wirkte, wie eine kleine Elfe.

„So, da ich dann doch mal ausgestiegen bin. Hi, ich bin Alice.", stellte sie sich lächelnd vor, als sie an Emmett und Rose, der sie ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, während ihr Bruder einen bösen Blick kassierte, vorbei gegangen war und bei den anderen ankam.

„Darf ich raten, wer ihr seid?", kicherte sie und Edward und Jasper tauschten einen angenervten Blick.

„Na, du musst Bella sein und das dann Edward. Dann bleibt für dich noch Jasper übrig.", kicherte sie und deutete jeweils auf die richtige Person.

„Emmett plaudert einfach zu viel.", grummelte Edward und reichte ihr eine Hand, um sie wenigstens richtig zu begrüßen.

„Richtig, er ist eine richtige Plaudertasche, wenn es um Leute geht, die ihn aufregen oder die er mag. Wobei es hier wohl jemanden gibt, der beides tut.", kicherte sie ein wenig aufgedreht und hüpfte dann zu ihrem Bruder.

„Du bist eine Plaudertasche, Krümmel. Nicht ich. Die drei sehen schon ganz verstört aus und dabei hast du noch gar nicht angefangen.", brummte Emmett belustigt und auch Rose grinste Alice an.

Sie hatten sich irgendwie sofort verstanden.

„Tja, da werden sie sich auf einiges gefasst machen müssen.", kicherte Rose und sah die drei begossenen Pudel grinsend an.

Bella zerrte Edward mit sich zu den drei anderen.

Sie wollte etwas mehr über Alice erfahren.

Jasper hingegen setzte sich lieber etwas ab.

Dieses Mädchen war ihm nicht geheuer.

Sie sah aus, wie aus dem Ei gepellt und schien mehr als ein wenig verrückt.

„Erzähl mal, Alice. Warum bist du jetzt hergezogen und nicht schon vor Jahren?", fragte Bella neugierig.

„Ich habe bei meiner Mum gelebt, aber ich hatte dann doch keine Lust mehr, mich dauernd über neue Herren aufzuregen, die halb nackt durch das Haus liefen. Zwar war bei Mum das bessere Wetter, aber hier hab ich meinen Teddy wieder.", erklärte sie fröhlich und sah ihn großen Bruder mit einem bewundernden Blick an, der Bella kichern ließ.

„Also wolltest du einfach zu Emmett?", fragte Edward verwirrt und Alice nickte.

„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre ich schon längst hergezogen, aber Mum hat sich da immer quer gestellt.", erklärte sie bereitwillig und sah dann neugierig an Edward vorbei zu Jasper.

Emmett hatte ihr erzählt, dass er schwierig war.

Besonders eben auch, dass er unberechenbar war.

Auf sie jedoch wirkte er einfach verloren.

Neugierig, wie sie war, wollte sie mal auf ihn zugehen, wurde aber von Emmett unauffällig davon abgehalten, als er kurz ihr Handgelenk umfasste.

Sie verstand es sofort, wollte aber nicht darauf hören.

Schmollend sah sie ihn an und fragte ihn stumm nach dem Grund.

„Vertrau mir einfach, Krümmel. Ist besser so.", gab er leise zurück, aber Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaub ich nicht.", antwortete sie stur und sah nochmal neugierig zu Jasper, der sie nicht einmal weiter zu beachten schien.

„doch, solltest du. Ich habe meine Gründe, Alice.", gab Emmett ernst zurück und Alice horchte auf.

Er nannte sie nur Alice wenn ihm etwas wirklich ernst war.

Sonst nahm er immer irgendeinen seiner vielen verrückten Spitznamen für sie.

Seufzend gab sie sich vorerst geschlagen.

Sie wollte einfach keinen Ärger mit ihrem großen Bruder, wo sie ihn doch gerade erst wieder hatte.

„Hast du meinen Stundenplan schon oder muss ich den erst abholen?", fragte Alice also daher lieber und sah nochmal versteckt zu Jasper.

Er wirkte, als wenn man ihn zwingen würde überhaupt zu leben.

„Edward? Ich glaube, da kommt Ärger für dich und Bella.", sagte Jasper plötzlich und sah in die Richtung aus der eine rotblonde junge Frau mit zwei anderen jungen Frauen ankam.

Edward verzog das Gesicht.

„Tanya, was wollen du und deine Schwestern dies Mal?", fragte Edward, einen Arm um Bella legend.

Alice musterte die drei Schwestern.

Emmett hatte ihr von den dreien erzählt.

Tanya, Irina und Kate.

Kate war wohl noch ganz nett, aber die beiden anderen waren wohl ernsthaft schrecklich.

„Hast du das Mäuschen immer noch nicht abgeschossen, Eddy? Ich dachte, dass wir gestern endlich mit dem Spielen aufgehört hätten.", meinte Tanya mit einer Stimme von der Alice schlecht wurde.

Sie bemerkte, wie Bella sie entsetzt ansah und wie Edwards Blick eiskalt wurde, aber auch, wie Jasper etwas näher trat.

Er stand etwas zwischen Edward und Tanya, sodass er Edward davon abhalten könnte sie zu verprügeln.

„Ich glaub die spinnt.", sagte Alice deutlich vernehmbar, tat aber so, als hätte sie das leise zu Rosalie gesagt.

„Und wer bist du, dass du es wagst zu sprechen, wenn ich rede?", fragte Tanya arrogant, was Alice etwas überheblich lächeln ließ.

„Ich bin Alice. Und du die dümmste Kuh, die dieses kleine Kaff je gesehen hat, richtig? Weißt du, Tanya, versuch doch bitte jemanden zu verarschen, der nicht gerade weit intelligenter ist als du. Versuch es mit einer Scheibe Toast. Vielleicht hast du da mehr Glück.", gab Alice sauer von sich, dass diese Tussi es gewagt hatte zu versuchen Bella und Edward auseinander zu bringen.

Geschockt wurde Alice von allen außer Emmett angesehen.

Ja, so kannte er seine kleine Schwester.

Immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen.

Irgendwie musste sie schließlich ihre nicht vorhandene Körpergröße kompensieren.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Tanya mit wütend funkelnden grauen Augen.

„Schwerhörig bist du auch noch? Oder nur begriffsstutzig? Naja, mir auch egal. Mit etwas wie dir verschwende ich meine Zeit nicht weiter.", antwortete Alice kühl und blitzte sie eiskalt an, was dies mal Jasper ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Dieses Mädchen hatte Feuer.

Alice sah die anderen warm lächelnd an und zerrte Bella und Edward mit sich mit.

Die anderen folgten ihr.

Tanya und ihre Schwestern blieben stehen, die einzige, die anfing zu lachen, war Kate.

„Ich mag die Kleine.", gluckste sie.

„WOW!", war Bellas einziger Kommentar, als sie außerhalb der Hörweite von den drei Schwestern waren und auch alle anderen sahen Alice an, als wäre sie eine Außerirdische.

„Die regt doch nur auf! Wieso lasst ihr euch das auch gefallen?", fragte Alice mit blitzenden Augen.

„Ach, Krümmel, das war wieder so typisch für dich. Immer deinen großen Auftritt. Übringens, hier dein Stundenplan. Bella, Edward und du seid in einem Jahrgang. Der Rest von uns ist einen über euch.", erklärte Emmett und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm.

„Danke. Na, dann lasst uns mal los. Die gehen schon alle rein. In der Pause seid ihr dann wo?", redete Alice grinsend weiter und bemerkte erst dann, dass Jasper gar nicht mehr da war.

Wo war der denn jetzt hin?

„Wir werden dich schon einfangen.", stellte Edward fest und sah dann unauffällig auf Alice Stundenplan.

Sie hatte denselben, wie Bella.

Damit auch drei oder vier Fächer mit ihm.

„Das erste Fach haben wir drei gemeinsam.", stellte Edward fest und zerrte beide Damen mit sich, ehe Alice noch weiter quatschen konnte.

Langsam wusste er, was Emmett gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass sie alle dicke Nerven brauchen würden, die ersten Tage.

Alice erzählte Bella alles, was sie wissen wollte über sich und dass sie Edward damit halb zum verzweifeln brachte machte ihr nur noch mehr Spaß.

Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht wirklich mochte, aber das war ihr egal.

Er würde sie schon noch mögen.

Der Unterricht verging schnell und Alice musste sich in jedem Fach einmal vorstellen.

Sie sagte immer nur schnell ihren Namen, ihr Alter und wo sie herkam.

Es war nicht allzu schwer allem zu folgen.

In der Pause dann schlich Alice sich von den anderen weg, als sie alle in einem Gespräch vertieft waren.

Sie wollte ein wenig den Schulhof erkunden und das ohne ihren extrem beschützerischen Bruder.

„Hey, du bist Alice, nicht wahr? Emmetts Schwester?", fragte ein junger Mann mit kurzen hellbraunen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen.

Er war gut ein ein halb Köpfe größer als sie und wirkte relativ gut trainiert.

„Jopp, die einzig Wahre.", gab sie schmunzelnd zurück und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Ich bin Mitch. Gefällt dir die Schule soweit? Soll ich sie dir mal zeigen?", fragte er höflich und Alice zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, klar, warum nicht.", gab sie aber höflich als Antwort.

Mitch redete ununterbrochen über irgendetwas, aber Alice blieb einfach nur höflich.

Er ging ihr ein wenig auf die Nerven und dass er immer wieder versuchte mehr über alles um sie herum zu erfahren hätte vielleicht schmeichelnd sein können, wenn er nicht so seltsam dabei geguckt hätte.

„Weißt du, ich glaube ich muss mal langsam wieder zu Emmett. Er dreht noch durch.", meinte sie scherzhaft, als es ihr wirklich unangenehm wurde.

„Ach was, bleib doch noch ein bisschen. Emmett wird da schon nichts gegen haben.", stellte er fest, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ ihn eiskalt da stehen.

Sie ging schnell und wollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, dass sie sich gerade einen Feind auf die Liste gesetzt hatte.

Bei Emmett wieder angekommen, entdeckte sie einen missmutigen Jasper neben Rose stehend.

Er hatte seine Hände wieder in seinen Taschen vergraben und grummelte Rose an, was die nur belustigte.

Emmett sah Alice böse an, als sie bei ihnen auftauchte.

„Tschuldigung?", fragte sie kleinlaut und sah ihn ganz unschuldig an, was Emmett wie immer wieder weich werden ließ.

„Sei vorsichtig, Krümmel. Hier gibt es Leute, die nicht gut sind für jemanden, wie dich.", meinte Emmett besorgt und dass sein Blick kurz zu Jasper ging, entging ihr nicht.

„Was hast du denn gegen ihn?", fragte Alice ihn leise, sodass nur Emmett sie hören konnte.

„Erkläre ich dir zu Hause.", gab er sanft zurück und Alice beließ es vor erst dabei.

Sie scherzte mit Bella herum und ging dann auch mit ihr in den Unterricht.

Jasper hingegen ließ die letzten zwei Stunden ausfallen und ging zu jemandem, der ihn schon erwartete.

Es war nicht gut für ihn, das wusste er, aber es war ihm egal.

Sollte er doch irgendwann dabei drauf gehen.

Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und es geschah früher als später.

Vermissen würde ihn ohnehin niemand und was würde er schon vermissen?

Nichts!

Für ihn hatte das Leben keinen Wert.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1:

~Jaspers Sicht~

Genervt sah ich mich um.

Immer dasselbe.

Jeden Abend irgend ein doofes Haus suchen, wo die anderen dann rein konnten und ich sollte mal wieder aufpassen, dass es keiner sah.

Wenn jemand kam, war es meine Aufgabe, diesen jemand zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Beeilt euch mal! Mir ist kalt!", grummelte ich gelangweilt und fuhr mir einmal mit der Hand durch meine blonden Locken.

Ich dachte über den heutigen Tag nach.

Mir war nicht entgangen, dass Emmett seine Schwester von mir fernzuhalten versuchte, aber vielleicht sollte ich den mal ein wenig ärgern?

Sie war zwar verrückt, aber irgendwie interessant.

Dass Emmett sie auch noch so sehr vergötterte, machte sie nur noch interessanter.

Wollte ich dem Kerl also eins auswischen, dann über seine Schwester.

Er ging mir ohnehin schon seit Jahren auf den Keks, aber ich mochte Rose und irgendwie auch Edward.

Die beiden um sie herum duldete ich lediglich.

Bella hatte Angst vor mir, war aber ganz in Ordnung, während Emmett einfach nur nervtötend war.

„Is ja in Ordnung. Wir sind schon fertig.", meinte James und kam mit Victoria, Laurent und Jane dort heraus.

Alec war heute zu Hause geblieben, weil er morgen eine wichtige Klausur schrieb und er schließlich auf ein College wollte.

Jane war das egal und daher war sie heute auch hier.

„Habt ihr alles?", fragte ich skeptisch auf die Beutel guckend.

„Jopp, alles drin. Wenn die aus dem Urlaub kommen, werden sie sich wundern.", kicherte Jane und sah mich grinsend an.

Ihre blaugrauen Augen waren normalerweise kühl und distanziert, aber wenn sie mit mir oder Alec sprach waren sie warm.

James mochte das nicht.

„Können wir dann? Mir is echt arschkalt!", brummelte ich verstimmt und Victoria lachte.

Ihre roten Haare und ihre gelb grünen Augen ließen sie etwas katzenhaft wirken.

James war ein Arsch.

Ich mochte ihn absolut nicht.

Aber er war der Boss, ich tat, was er sagte.

Laurent war der Lieblingsspeichellecker von James.

Mir wurde einfach übel, wenn ich die drei sah.

Jane und ihr Zwilling waren da deutlich besser zu ertragen.

Der Rest der Bande war mir egal.

Ich machte mir selten überhaupt die Mühe mir ihre Namen zu merken.

Warum auch?

Sie waren meistens nicht lange dabei.

Entweder sie zogen bald weg oder sie gingen auf mysteriöse Weise drauf.

„Schnauze, Whitlock!", fuhr James mich angepisst an und ich zuckte nur die Schultern.

Was wollte er schon tun?

Mich verprügeln?

Mich abstechen?

Warum nicht?

Dann aber bitte sofort!

Alle sahen James wartend an.

Wie immer wartete alles darauf, dass der große Idiot eine Idee hatte.

War ihm bewusst, dass es wirklich verdammt kalt hier war?

„Wir bringen die Sachen jetzt weg und dann gehen wir noch woanders hin.", stellte er breit grinsend fest.

Wollte er etwa heute noch feiern gehen?

Ohne mich!

„Wenn ihr feiern wollt, tut das, aber ohne mich.", stellte ich fest und wollte gehen, als James mich am Arm packte.

Ich hasste es, wenn mich jemand ungefragt oder überhaupt berührte!

Die letzte die das durfte, war Mum gewesen...

„Fass,.An!", meinte ich langsam, kalt und mehr als deutlich.

Er wusste, wie sehr ich das hasste!

„Du kommst mit!", befahl er und ich biss die Zähne wütend zusammen.

„Nein. Morgen ist Schule und ich habe noch etwas dort zu erledigen. Ich habe keine Lust. Also Pfoten weg!", sagte ich betont kontrolliert.

Er sollte es sein lassen, ehe ich ihm den Arm brechen würde.

„Das war keine Bitte, Whitlock!", gab er bissig zurück und alle sahen zwischen uns hin und her.

Sauer gab ich nach.

Ich hätte ohnehin keine Wahl.

Er war der Boss, ich nur Gefolge.

Also immer dasselbe Spiel.

Ich ging also mit ihnen mit und auch mit ihnen gemeinsam feiern.

Jane und ich unterhielten uns ein wenig, ehe sie tanzen ging und ich mich genervt zurückzog.

James achtete ohnehin nur auf Victoria.

Er wollte mir doch nur zeigen, wer der Boss war.

Konnte er dieses Scheiß Platzhirschverhalten nicht mal ablegen?

Er ging mir damit ernsthaft auf den Keks!

Irgendwann ging ich dann aber doch nochmal auf James, der schon sehr angetrunken war, zu und verabschiedete mich.

Dies Mal ließ er mich gehen.

Na immerhin.

Als ich vor der Wohnungstür stand, stoppte ich und lauschte.

Dad schien schon zu schlafen.

Ein Glück für mich.

Leise schlich ich rein und direkt in mein Zimmer.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und legte mich sofort schlafen.

So hätte ich zumindest meine Ruhe.

Meinen Wecker stellte ich schnell noch ein und war dann auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch ein lautes Knallen in der Küche wach und war mir verdammt sicher, dass ich da nicht nachsehen wollte.

Grummelnd stand ich aber trotzdem auf und machte mich soweit fertig zur Schule.

Wecker ausgeschaltet und leise zur Tür geschlichen, sodass Dad mich nicht hörte, aber leider lief er mir über den Weg.

„Jasper, wo warst du gestern Nacht? Du solltest nicht solange weg gehen.", meinte er und ich stellte erstaunt fest, dass er nüchtern war.

„Dad? Alles okay mit dir?", fragte ich völlig geschockt.

Wieso war er nüchtern?

Wieso so nett zu mir?

Hatte ich etwas getan, dass das Jugendamt her kam?

Oder hatte er heute ein Vorstellungsgespräch?

Würde heute noch was kommen?

„Ja, weshalb fragst du? Du hast schon gefrühstückt?", fragte er mich und ich nickte abwesend.

Hatte ich zwar nicht, aber egal.

Nüchtern war er wieder mein Dad...

Aber sobald er trank, hatte ich Angst Heim zu kommen.

Es war nicht so, dass ich mich nicht wehren könnte, aber ich wollte nicht.

Ich dachte dann immer an den liebevollen Mann, der früher mit mir gespielt hatte und der meine Mutter über alles geliebt hatte.

„Ähm, ich muss los. Ciao.", sagte ich nur sprachlos und lief dann schon fast panisch aus dem Haus.

Wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre, wäre da bestimmt noch etwas nachgekommen.

Ich hasste es.

Mein Leben war der letzte Dreck und ungefähr genauso viel wert.

Ich könnte schreien!

Aber das würde ich nie.

Niemand würde jemals wissen, was bei mir los war.

Irgendwann würde ich bei meinen Aktivitäten vielleicht draufgehen und dann wäre alles gut.

Bald schon würde es aber noch jemanden geben, dem es scheiße ging.

Emmett mit seiner perfekten kleinen Familie!

Alice war das perfekte Ziel.

Und so schlug ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.

Ich würde die beiden von einander entfernen und gleichzeitig Emmett verdammt wehtun, weil seine Schwester sich abwenden würde.

Manchmal war es einfach wirklich viel zu einfach etwas so schönes, wie Familienfrieden zu zerstören.

Aber warum sollte ich es auch nicht zerstören?

Ich war gespannt,wie schwer mir Alice es machen würde.

Entweder sie würde es mir sehr einfach machen oder ich würde wirklich darauf zu arbeiten müssen.

Ich war echt gespannt.

Als ich an der Schule ankam, standen Edward und die anderen schon zusammen.

Er winkte mich zu ihnen, was bei Emmett deutlich auf Ablehnung stieß und er sich sofort schützend neben seine Schwester stellte.

Rose lächelte mich leicht an und verdrehte bei Emmetts Aktion leicht die Augen.

Oh sie würde mir noch verdammt böse werden.

Das gefiel mir nicht wirklich, aber sie würde sich auch wieder beruhigen.

War doch immer so.

Bella sah mich nervös, wie immer an und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Ich wusste, dass es viele Gerüchte über mich gab.

Viele von ihnen waren sogar wahr, aber dass Bella das so ernst nahm, fand ich irgendwie lustig.

Ich begrüßte die Anwesenden höflich und sah Alice kurz musternd an.

Ihr Blick war interessiert oder zumindest neugierig.

Und ja, sie passte in mein Schema.

Dies Mal ignorierte sie Emmetts Blick, als sie mich ansprach.

„Hi, Jasper. Du siehst ziemlich müde aus. Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?", fragte sie mich lächelnd und ich sah sie aufmerksam an.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte auch meine Lippen.

„Sagen wir so, viel Schlaf kriegt man leider nicht bei mir zu Hause.", antwortete ich und sie sah mich fragend an.

„Mein Dad ist morgens immer sehr laut und ich gehe immer relativ spät schlafen.", erklärte ich und sie kicherte.

„Hört sich fast an, wie bei uns.", sagte sie mit strahlendem Lächeln und leuchtenden Augen.

„Echt?", fragte ich skeptisch.

Das glaubte ich irgendwie nicht wirklich.

„Jopp, Dad rennt dauernd gegen irgendwelche Schränke und Emmett lacht ihn dann immer laut aus, sodass ich schon fast aus dem Bett falle vor Schreck. Der einzige Vorteil bei Mum war, dass ich netter geweckt wurde.", stellte sie mit einem frechen Seitenblick zu ihrem Bruder fest und fing dann wieder an zu lachen.

Sie war ein fröhlicher, lebensfroher Mensch, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte.

Na super.

„Also war es heute nicht die Decke, die dich ersticken wollte?", fragte Rose mich grinsend und ich schüttelte beteuernd den Kopf.

„Dad hat mit Töpfen oder so um sich geworfen. Ich hab die Küche lieber nicht besucht, nachdem ich aufgeschreckt bin.", gab ich ehrlich zurück und Rose und Alice lachten beide.

„Klingt wirklich, wie bei uns. Oder, Teddy?", fragte Alice Emmett und nicht nur ich sah ihn skeptisch an.

Teddy?

Na das war doch mal ein Spitzname.

„So ähnlich.", brummte er und Alice kicherte leise.

Rose sah auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie und Emmett zu spät zur ersten Stunde kamen.

Alice, wie auch Bella hatten die erste frei und waren nur mitgekommen, weil sie Rose nicht alleine mit den beiden Jungs lassen wollten.

Edward ließ die beiden bei mir stehen, aber er wusste, dass Bella gleich ziemlich sicher reißaus nehmen würde.

„Alice, sollen wir nicht rein gehen?", fragte Bella unruhig, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, aber Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mag nicht rein gehen. Hier ist es doch ganz angenehm.", meinte Alice grinsend und Bella sah sie flehend an, was Alice aber scheinbar gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Musst du nicht zum Unterricht, Jasper?", fragte Bella mich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Nein, meine erste Stunde fällt aus.", gab ich schulterzuckend zurück.

„Bitte, Alice, mir ist kalt, lass uns rein gehen.", bettelte Bella und ich konnte nicht anders als anzufangen zu grinsen.

„Dann geh doch rein. Ich mag nicht rein gehen. Ich glaube, du wolltest eh noch Hausaufgaben für die zweite machen oder?", stellte Alice genervt fest und sah Bella fragend an, die kleinlaut nickte.

„Aber Alice, Emmett..." „Muss sich nicht immer einmischen.", unterbrach sie Bella fast schon singend, was ich noch viel lustiger fand.

Ihnen mochte es nicht bewusst sein, aber ich wusste, worüber sie sprachen.

„Na gut. Komm aber gleich rein, ja? Den Unterricht haben wir zwei gleich mit Edward gemeinsam.", stellte Bella dann mit einem verliebten Lächeln fest, als sie von Edward sprach.

Gott, musste Liebe schlimm sein.

Alice nickte brav und Bella verschwand mit Sorge in den Augen hinein.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich hier draußen bleibe?", fragte Alice mich und ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Hatte ich absolut nicht, aber so war es sinniger zu antworten.

„Freies Land, oder?", meinte ich spöttelnd und sie kicherte.

„Richtig. Was machst du denn so in Freistunden?", fragte sie mich mit aufgeregt leuchtenden Augen.

„Unterschiedlich. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir ein nettes kleines Café hier ganz in der Nähe zeigen.", bot ich galant an und sie stimmte begeistert zu.

Sie war wirklich naiv.

Man sollte meinen, sie würde ihrem Bruder mehr zu hören, aber scheinbar war dem nicht so.

Ich führte sie dann wirklich zu dem Café zwei Straßen weiter.

„So, dann erzähl doch mal, bist du wirklich nur wegen deines Bruders hier? Oder hat es noch einen anderen Grund?", fragte ich sie neugierig.

„Nun, also ich wollte schon zu Emmett und eben auch weg von Mum. Hier habe ich alles was ich brauche. Und vor allem ist hier eben keine Mum die dauernd ihre neuen Liebhaber durch das Haus treibt ohne Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen.", erklärte sie und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, an dem wir saßen.

Der Kaffee kam und Alice nahm einen kleinen Schluck, ehe sie mich wieder ansah.

„Aber ich bereue es nicht, hergezogen zu sein.", fügte sie an, auch wenn ihr Blick mich nicht ganz überzeugte.

„Sicher?", fragte ich sie skeptisch und Alice nickte zögerlich.

„Ich meine, gut, ich vermisse meine Freunde aber dadurch, dass sie sich nicht melden, zeigen sie doch, dass sie keine richtigen Freunde waren, oder?", fragte sie und sah traurig in den Kaffee.

„Da hast du Recht. Aber der Kaffee wird dir deine unbeantworteten Fragen auch nicht beantworten, wenn du ihn anstarrst.", gab ich belustigt zurück und sie streckte mir die Zunge entgegen.

„Du bist echt frech, Alice.", lachte ich und sie zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Nur so kommt man weiter. Frech und selbstbewusst.", hielt sie dagegen und ihre Augen funkelten mich vergnügt an.

„Vermutlich. Oder man muss wissen, wie man Menschen manipuliert, aber ich denke nicht, dass das irgendwer von uns bereits kann.", meinte ich und sie legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

„Vielleicht ein wenig, aber wirklich können... Nein, denke ich nicht.", antwortete sie leichthin und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Wo kommst du her? Ich meine, du sprichst mit Akzent aber ich weiß nicht, woher der kommt.", fragte Alice dann neugierig und ich sah sie skeptisch an.

„Texas. Wir sind vor vier Jahren hergezogen.", gab ich knapp als Antwort und sie sah mich prüfend an.

„Warum?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme, die jetzt gerade nichts von ihrer frechen Art hatte.

„Geht dich nichts an.", gab ich bissig zurück, automatisch blockend.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.", murmelte sie kleinlaut und sah mich entschuldigend an.

„Ist schon gut, ich sollte mich viel mehr entschuldigen, dich so angefahren zu haben. Sagen wir es so, ich bin hergezogen, weil es in Texas nicht mehr so war, wie es sein sollte.", antwortete ich und konnte den traurigen Ton selber aus meiner Stimme hören.

Verdammt!

Alice tat so als hätte sie das nicht mitbekommen.

„Das Wetter hier ist ätzend.", grummelte sie, als sie raus sah und es mal wieder regnete.

„Da wirst du dich bald schon dran gewöhnt haben, glaub mir. Geht ganz schnell.", meinte ich ehrlich und sie seufzte leicht.

„Hoffe ich doch. Eigentlich mag ich Sonne viel lieber, aber der Regen passt momentan doch ganz gut.", stellte sie leise fest und schien einen Wassertropfen an der Scheibe zu beobachten.

Ich musterte sie eingehend, während sie raussah.

Sie trug heute ein rotes Top und eine dunkle Jeans.

Wirklich regenfest waren die Sachen nicht.

„Wenn du so zum Unterricht gehst, wirst du dich ziemlich sicher erkälten.", stellte ich trocken fest und sie zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.

„Wenn kümmerts? Dann brauch ich wenigstens nicht in die Schule.", gab sie ebenso trocken zurück und sah mich skeptisch an.

Irgendwie gefiel mir ihre Art.

„Weißt du, vielleicht findest du ja jemanden, der zufällig eine Jacke über hat und sie dir leiht, damit du nicht völlig durchnässt wirst, obwohl das bestimmt sehenswert wäre.", meinte ich neckend und sie kicherte nur.

„Na, dass dir sowas gefallen würde, war mir fast klar.", stellte sie keck fest und lachte fröhlich.

Es war so leicht, sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Hey, ich bin auch nur ein Kerl.", gab ich mich in gespielter Empörung verteidigend, was sie nur noch doller zum Lachen brachte.

„Wann müssen wir eigentlich los?", fragte sie dann nach bestimmt weiteren 5 Minuten.

Ich sah auf mein Handy und fing an zu lachen.

„Vor 15 Minuten hätten wir losgehen müssen.", prustete ich los und sie stimmte nach einem Schreckmoment mit ein.

„Oh, Emmett wird sauer.", kicherte sie, aber es schien sie nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

„Wir könnten noch mitten in die Stunde platzen.", gab ich zu bedenken, musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, weil ich wusste, ich würde es nicht tun.

Mir war der Unterricht ohnehin egal, aber ich glaubte nicht, dass Alice es ebenso sah.

Alice schien zu überlegen, war aber scheinbar auch abgeneigt zum Unterricht zu gehen, als sie aus dem Fenster sah und den Regen sah.

„Ich mag Chemie nicht. Ich habe es nur gewählt, damit Emmett ruhig ist. Er meinte, dass ich das bestimmt mögen würde und dergleichen. Aber ich mochte es noch nie.", erklärte sie mir und ich fing noch breiter an zu grinsen.

Das Spiel war in vollem Gange und ich genoss es.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2:

~Alice Sicht~

Entspannt sah ich zu Jasper, der mir gerade davon erzählt hatte, dass einer der Lehrer mal einem Jungen Ameisensäure auf die Hand geschüttet hatte.

Natürlich aus Versehen, aber dass ich dann nicht nach Chemie wollte, war wohl verständlich.

Ich verstand nicht, was Emmett gegen Jasper hatte.

Er war doch nett.

„Wir müssen dann aber langsam los, oder hast du in der dritten eine Freistunde?", fragte Jasper mich sanft und ich wollte eigentlich noch nicht gehen.

Es war schön mit ihm zu reden.

Sollte ich lügen und sagen, ich hätte eine?

„Ähm, ja die dritte fällt aus. Hat Bella mir gesagt, kurz bevor du vorhin kamst.", stotterte ich nicht sehr überzeugend, aber Jasper nahm es belustigt hin.

Emmett würde eh schon sauer, weil ich die Zweite nicht da gewesen bin, also war es egal, ob da eine mehr oder weniger für mich stattfand.

„Sag doch einfach, dass du nicht hin willst. Ich werde dir da bestimmt keinen Strick raus drehen. Ich gehe auch nicht hin. Habe heute einfach keine Lust auf Schule. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir noch etwas. Ist nicht allzu weit weg.", meinte er schmunzelnd und ich nickte neugierig geworden.

Er bestand darauf meinen Kaffee mit zahlen zu dürfen und ich ließ es kichernd zu.

Kurz bevor wir das Café verließen, legte er mir seine Jacke um.

„So gerne ich auch das andere Szenario sehen würde, möchte ich doch nicht, dass du krank wirst.", meinte er schmunzelnd, als er meinen erstaunten Blick bemerkte.

„Danke.", sagte ich nur überrascht und folgte ihm dann.

Ich musterte ihn, hoffentlich ohne dass es ihm auffiel.

Er sah ja schon gut aus...

„Lauf nicht gegen eine Laterne, Alice. Du guckst gerade so abwesend.", schmunzelte er und zog mich am Arm wirklich von einer Laterne weg, vor die ich sonst gelaufen wäre.

Hochrot nuschelte ich ein Danke und er lachte nur.

Es war wirklich kein weiter Weg, als er an einem kleinen Park stehend blieb.

Er sah mich fragend an, ob ich mit ihm kommen wollte, dort herein und ich nickte lächelnd.

Wir gingen in den Park und ich sah mich neugierig um.

Manchmal war ich wirklich, wie ein kleines Kind...

Der leichte Regen störte mich nicht wirklich, als er aber aufhörte, war es noch angenehmer.

Wir erreichten einen kleinen Teich und Jasper schmunzelte, als ich vor Schreck fast auf ihn drauf sprang, als mir ein Frosch entgegen hüpfte.

„Frösche können auch nichts dafür, dass sie so schnell hüpfen.", meinte er und sah mich amüsiert an.

Dass ich ihm gerade verdammt nahe war, bemerkte ich da erst und lief hochrot an.

Wurde ich heute aber häufig.

Ich wich sofort etwas zurück und nuschelte eine leise Entschuldigung.

„Dem Frosch tut es bestimmt auch Leid.", schmunzelte er und ich kicherte.

„Ja, dem sollte es auch Leidtun.", gab ich bestimmt zurück und konnte so meine Verlegenheit überspielen.

Ich merkte, dass Jasper das wirklich erheiternd fand und schmollte.

„Schmollend siehst du richtig süß aus, Alice.", lachte er und ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Tjaa, ich bin eben süß.", kicherte ich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Ich sah auf die Uhr meines Handys und stellte erschrocken fest, dass wir nicht nur die dritte Stunde verpasst hatten, sondern auch die vierte und die Pause.

„Emmett bringt mich um...", keuchte ich erschrocken auf, als mir das auffiel.

Dass ich nicht im Unterricht war, okay.

Aber wenn er bemerkte, dass ich nicht an der Schule war, würde er ganz sicher bemerken, dass ich bei Jasper war...

Verdammt!

„Was ist los, Alice?", fragte Jasper mich besorgt und ich sah ihn alarmiert an.

„Emmett macht mich kalt...", murmelte ich nur und er sah mich verständnislos an.

„Warum?" „Weil er jetzt sicher weiß, dass ich nicht mal in der Nähe der Schule bin...", gab ich als Antwort und setzte mich auf das nasse Gras.

Ich verbarg mein Gesicht an meinen angezogenen Knie und wollte gerade einfach nur irgendwo in einem tiefen Abgrund verschwinden.

Er wusste jetzt, dass ich nicht auf ihn gehört hatte und bei Jasper war.

Emmett würde so böse werden.

„Hey, nicht weinen. So schlimm kann das nicht sein.", meinte Jasper tröstend und ließ sich neben mir nieder.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich zu weinen begonnen hatte.

„Doch wird es. Er wird so böse auf mich sein...", weinte ich und ließ zu, dass er mich tröstend in den Arm nahm.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Was wenn Emmett mich zurück zu Mum schicken würde?

„Nur weil du ein paar Stunden nicht in der Schule warst? Ich meine, du bist ja nich rumgelaufen und hast dich betrunken oder dir Drogen besorgt. Du warst einfach nur bei mir.", stellte er fest und strich mir sanft über den Rücken.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich habe nicht auf ihn gehört. Er wird sehr wütend werden.", meinte ich noch immer mit weinerlicher Stimme, aber langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder.

„Lange wird er dir doch bestimmt nicht böse sein. Ich weiß, ich könnte es bei jemandem, wie dir nicht.", meinte er mit warmer Stimme und ich lächelte leicht.

„Nur, was soll ich jetzt machen? Wenn ich jetzt noch zur Schule gehe, macht es das auch nicht besser... Ich bin grade einfach überfordert.", gab ich leise zu und er lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

„Wir zwei gehen jetzt zur Schule und da warten wir dann bis Emmett Schluss hat. Er wird schon nicht allzu wütend werden.", meinte er sanft und ich nickte zögerlich.

Er half mir hoch und ich lächelte ihn dankbar an, nachdem ich mir die doofen Tränen von den Wangen gewischt hatte.

Ich ging dann mit ihm wirklich zur Schule, schaffte es aber nicht zu warten.

Ich hatte Angst vor meinem Bruder.

Entschuldigend lächelnd verabschiedete ich mich von Jasper, der dann meinte, er würde dann auch nach Hause gehen, als ich dann los rannte.

Vielleicht würde Emmett nicht ganz so wütend werden, wenn ich das Essen schon fertig hatte, wenn er Heim kam...

Oder so etwas...

Ich rannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter mir her und machte dann zu Hause wirklich sofort Essen.

Vielleicht würde es wirklich helfen, außerdem lenkte es ab.

Als das Auto von Emmett mit einem lauten Quietschen der Reifen hielt, begannen meine Hände zu zittern.

Wenn er so fuhr war er rasend wütend...

„ALICE!", brüllte er kaum, dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte und in mir erstarrte alles zu Eis...

~Emmetts Sicht~

Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein!

Sie war doch wohl nicht wirklich mit Jasper weg gewesen, statt im Unterricht?

Rose versuchte mich schon die gesamte Fahrt über zu beruhigen, aber das ließ ich nicht zu.

Sie bestand darauf mit zu kommen aber ich verweigerte.

Sie hätte da jetzt nichts zu suchen.

„Emmett, bitte, geh mit ihr nicht zu hart ins Gericht.", bat Rose mich besorgt und ich sah sie skeptisch an.

„Ich werde sie schon nicht umbringen.", grummelte ich und gab meiner Rose einen kleinen Abschiedskuss.

Danach brauste ich direkt weiter.

Mit quietschenden Reifen stoppte ich vor unserem Haus und ging zur Haustür, die ich noch nicht ganz offen hatte, als ich schon nach meiner Schwester schrie.

Alice kam kleinlaut aus der Küche und mied meinen Blick schuldbewusst, was mich aber nicht sonderlich ruhiger stimmte.

„Hallo, Teddy...", murmelte sie mit ganz dünner Stimme und ich bemerkte, wie unsicher sie war.

„NIX „HALLO TEDDY" HIER! SAG MAL, HÖRST DU MIR EIGENTLICH AUCH MAL ZU? ICH SAGTE DU SOLLST DICH VON IHM FERNHALTEN! WEIL ER NICHT GUT FÜR DICH IST! ABER DU MEINST ERSTMAL MIT IHM DEN GANZEN TAG ZU VERBRINGEN; ANSTATT IN DIE SCHULE ZUGEHEN! WA ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? DER KERL IST GEFÄHRLICH!", schrie ich Alice an, was so noch nie vorgekommen war.

Ich hasste es, sie traurig zu sehen, aber gerade war es nur richtig, dass sie endlich begriff, was sie angestellt hatte.

„Er ist nicht gefährlich... Er ist sogar wirklich nett... Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass ich so viele Stunden verpasst habe, sondern meine. Er wollte mit mir zurück, aber ich wollte nicht.", gab sie leise zurück und ich dachte wirklich, mir haut jemand einen mit einer Bratpfanne über.

War das ihr Ernst?

„Ich glaub es hackt! Spinnst du jetzt total? Der Kerl ist gefährlich! Halt dich von ihm fern, Alice!", fuhr ich sie an und bemerkte, wie sie zu weinen begann.

„Du bist nicht Dad. Es ist doch meine Sache, mit wem ich Umgang pflege und mit wem nicht!", meine sie weinend und sah mich traurig an.

Das kühlte meine Wut ab.

Ich hasste es so sehr meinen Krümmel traurig zu sehen und am schlimmsten war es, wenn sie weinte.

Besonders jetzt, wo es wegen mir war...

„Nein, nicht wenn dieser jemand dich verletzen wird. Alice, ich weiß, wie Jasper ist. Bitte, hör auf mich. Er ist nicht gut für dich. Er wird dir nur wehtun.", meinte ich ernst, auch wenn Rose mir da vermutlich widersprechen würde.

Sie sah mich kopfschüttelnd an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Sie wollte nicht weiter mit mir reden.

Seufzend sah ich sie an.

Wie sollte ich es ihr nur begreiflich machen, dass er ihr nur wehtun würde?

Ich wollte nicht, dass er mit meiner Schwester spielte.

Meine kleine Schwester war so unschuldig, so naiv...

Vor allem so leicht zu manipulieren, wenn man wusste, wie es ging...

„Alice, bitte versprich mir nur, ganz vorsichtig zu sein.", flehte ich sie wenigstens um das Versprechen an, wenn sie schon nicht auf mich hören wollte.

Sie nickte leicht und drehte sich dann um, um das Essen fertig zu machen.

Als das Essen fertig war, aßen wir schweigend.

Sie sah mich nicht einmal mehr an.

„Dad kommt heute erst spät nach Hause. Kann sein, dass wir ihn gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen heute.", meinte ich in dem schwachen Versuch ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beließ es dabei.

„Rose kommt gleich noch vorbei.", war mein nächster Versuch, aber auch den blockte sie ab.

Sie aß schnell und packte ihre Sachen dann weg.

Danach verschwand sie wortlos in ihrem Zimmer.

Traurig ging ich nach dem Essen in das Wohnzimmer und wartete, bis Rose ankäme.

Sie kam dann auch und versuchte mich etwas zu trösten.

„Sie wird sich wieder einkriegen. Sie liebt dich viel zu sehr, als dass sie lange schweigen würde.", stellte Rose fest und kuschelte sich an mich.

„ich hoffe du hast Recht und wer weiß, vielleicht reagiere ich ja auch über. Ich hoffe nur, dass Alice weiß, was sie tut und vor allem, wem sie vertraut.", meinte ich leise und legte meine Arme sanft um meine Rose, die mich leicht anlächelte.

„Bestimmt. Jasper ist nicht verkehrt. Er ist nur schwierig, wie ich es auch bin. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Alice wehtun will. Er ist, wie immer.", meinte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Hoffentlich...", gab ich seufzend zurück und hörte oben Alice Musik laufen.

Hoffentlich würde sie morgen wieder mit mir reden...


End file.
